Harry Potter and the Lost Daughter
by PointlessxWriter
Summary: Being the daughter of Lord Voldemort, Elise Weasley always knew that she was different. Her parents always hid secrets from her, protected her by being homeschooled until her fourth year when her powers grew stronger and she needed to learn to control them. As she grows older she becomes just as beautiful as her mother which side will she choose when two boys fall in love with her?


Harry Potter and the Lost Daughter

The night was cold and dark, as the sound of a sharp cry rang out in the frigid cloudy air on top of a lone hill surrounded by a sea. The waves crashed against the rocky hill sides of the small wooden house that stood on the hill that evening. Eleanor knew that he was here, she tried everything she knew to keep her daughter away from the life of her father's whereabouts if the world knew who she was she would be hated by everyone. She wanted her daughter to live her life as normally as possible even if it means to live in hiding. Eleanor did not want her to daughter to pay for the mistakes she made in falling in love with the wrong man.

The mother of the child thought that she and the baby could be safe there, she thought that he would not find them there but she was wrong. She cradled the baby in her arms rocking her back and forth to still her distressed cries, Eleanor had no-where else to go and so she kept her wand by her side even as she trembled and waited for the door to crash open. When it did, a large man appeared, it was Dumbledore.

"Eleanor…the child." He breathed as he made his way towards her, "no please! Not the baby she is innocent. Let her live!" She cried as Dumbledore reached forward only for her to crouch and hide the wailing baby.

"Eleanor, orders are orders from the ministry, we have to dispose of the child." Dumbledore whispered as he attempted to choose his words carefully around the frail and distraught woman. Besides him, Arthur Weasley and Severus Snape apparated on either side of the headmaster who attempted not to sway with the creaking small house as a sudden rain began to fall on the poorly thatched rooftop above them.

"Eleanor, we cannot disobey the ministry's orders. We promise that the child will not feel any pain. We must take the child, or else he will never stop looking for her." Eleanor only continued to wail as her body shook with sobs, Severus intervened… "Ms. Mcgregory, she'll only be one less child in the world-" "No!" She screamed in desperation as she shakily stood up with the babe bundled up securely in her arms. She looked then to Arthur Weasley, who was a dear friend of hers, "please take her…" she whispered shakily. "Treat her as your own daughter, give her a new name and a life she deserves away from him." She begged.

Arthur stiffened as he gazed at the child with deep blue eyes, eyes like her father's, the one that belonged to the world's most hated man.

"Eleanor…I."

"_Please_, Arthur she deserves life all babies do. Do not let her pay for the mistakes that I made. Please let her know how much I loved her, and did anything for to keep her safe!" Seeing that Eleanor Mcgregory refused to give up the daughter of the world's most powerful Dark Lord Severus stepped forward with his wand raised and casted a sleeping spell on the babe's mother, before the woman fell Severus leaned forward and caught the baby in his arms as it wailed.

Severus Snape only said two firm words to still the babe, "hush child." And she did the baby stopped crying and bundled into his strong warm arms. Arthur could not help but chuckle at the odd sight of Severus in front of him but stilled when he saw Dumbledore approach the body of the girl's mother and carried her. "What is to become of Eleanor and the babe?" He wondered outloud. Dumbledore sighed regrettably, he was not one for going against the ministry's actions but Eleanor was one of his finest pupils and an honorable witch with many talents. He was fond of her dearly as many of her classmates were, but she ignored his warnings about associating with Tom Riddle the man who could destroy her, the father of the poor babe. On the same night of James and Lily's death his daughter was found. For safe keeping, Harry Potter was taken in with the Dursleys but the child his child was ordered to be murdered by the ministry. They were afraid of her, if she grew up to be anything like her father, Dumbledore's skin began to chill at the cold thought of it. The risk was too much, her death had to be, and yet when Dumbledore looked over and saw the babe's peaceful eyes and smile at him in Severus' arms, he could not hand her over to the ministry of magic. She was life, they could raise her into the light, and perhaps when she is older she could be the one to defeat he who must not be named.

"Dumbledore? The child? The ministry of magic is waiting." Severus drawled.

"Then they will wait." He sighed as he stood up with Eleanor in his arms. "Sir?" Severus asked.

"The child will live, under a new name and a new family it was her mother's wish." Dumbledore responded with a tone of finality.

"When she is older, she will work with the Order and with her powers help us to defeat Voldemort once and for all, only she can do it." Dumbledore realized as the wind howled in the distance, shaking the small house on the hill.

"And the mother?" Arthur asked carefully.

"She will also live, away from her, away from the memories of her so that they will both be safe." Dumbledore said as he whispered "obliviate" to the mother and then onto the daughter, watching as the mother's long blond locks fell over her face. "The child's name will be Elise Weasley. She will be safest and unsuspecting with you Arthur." Arthur paled. "B-but sir…I have six other children, my home accommodations are financially restricting for another child…and yet, I still want her and I'm certain Molly and the others will grow to love her." Arthur said fondly as Severus carefully handed the peaceful Elise over to Arthur.

"Arthur, I and many others will help you cover the costs of the child in your household. She will be safest with you there, I can only hope. I can also hope, that nothing that was said in this house tonight will be repeated later. The mother and the child could never meet again, the mother is to live on as a muggle with no memories of her daughter we will tell the ministry instead of the child and the mother's unfortunate death in a rain storm." Dumbledore mused as a clash of thunder and lightning was heard overhead. Arthur and Severus nodded solemnly as they apparated away from that night on a hill.

When Arthur returned to his home, he looked down upon the beautiful child. "You have your father's eyes…" he whispered worriedly. "But you have your mother's beauty." The baby cooed and reached up to take Arthur's hand and he laughed. "And just like your mother, you'll have the boys wrapped around your finger, just like you're doing it with me." He chuckled as the beautiful bouncy babe grabbed onto his finger.

"Ginny will love a sister. And the boys love you as well, as I already do." Arthur whispered while leaning down to peck his daughter's rosy cheeks. Arthur hesitantly opened the door to his house, and it was met with a heavy silence because who else would be awake in the middle of the night? His wife, Molly.

"You're late Arthur…" she whispered hastily, while rushing up to embrace her beloved husband only to still while looking down at the bundle in his arms.

"Why…what's this Arthur!?" She whispered.

"A baby." He said simply while going inside the house.

"We can't take another child in Arthur we have so many already." Molly said with concern lacing around her tounge.

"Yes, but this was upon Dumbledore's request…this is Eleanor's child." He said solemnly as he removed his hat and sat down on the chair. Molly gasped while putting her hands up to her mouth. "She's alive, she's alright!?" She almost cried out as he nodded with a smile. "She is strong, but she will have to be away from her daughter from now on away from Tom Riddle." Molly gulped and let out a sigh…

"Yes…it is for the best. The child is beautiful, just like her mother." Molly sniffed. "Can I hold her?" Arthur smiled at his dear wife as she held her.

"Welcome home, Elise Weasley." Molly whispered while leaning down and pecking her cheek.

14 years later…

Elise Weasley did grow up to be as beautiful as they thought they would. Blonde of course, as her mother with a pair of crystal eyes and soft features to match. She and her brothers and sister got along well but that was all she knew. Her parents kept her safe inside from the world, as her powers grew every day so did her beauty on the inside and the outside. Her parents never did allow her to go to Hogwarts with the rest of her siblings and didn't understand. She could only watch sadly from the platform of 9 and ¾ as all of her siblings left for another year, even Ginny had the chance to go.

"Mother…" Elise whined as she tugged on her mothers' robes… "when can I go with them?" Every year was the same and vague response as the rest. "Soon dear." But soon never came, she realized with a grimace. Instead, she spent her days home schooled as though she were taking the same classes as the rest of her siblings' instructors. Another year passed, and she was now fifteen.

When professor Snape was not teaching classes, he would teach her advanced spells, because not only was Elise graced with the beauty of her mother but also with the intelligence of her father. It was not safe for her to be in Hogwarts…yet she needed to control her abilities. At thirteen, the girl could already cast spells without using a wand and when Severus saw this, he was alarmed. He grabbed the girl by the arm, "how did you do this child?" He said hastily… "tell me!" He spat as she resisted.

"I don't know sir! It just happened! I can do things without the wand." She whispered as she tried not to cry, she didn't know she was doing anything wrong. She herself didn't show this to her parents because she thought it was a beautiful thing.

"Do not show this to anyone else…understand." He said making her whimper as he grabbed her wrist.

"Please Elise…."

"Yes, professor Snape." He let out a sigh, "I believe I need to have a word with your godfather, it is time that you'd be put in school." He drawled on as he apparated away, Elise could only watch in fascination when he did that she could only hope that her spells would advance enough to be able to apparate herself. She laid down on the grassy fields in the backyard of her home with her arms behind her head when she heard the sounds of her brothers entering her home. A smile broke out on her face as she ran from the fields and inside the house but what she wasn't expecting to see was another boy with dark hair.

Elise stood by the door, suddenly feeling shy, she has never seen others beside her siblings but they all seemed to be fond of him even Ginny herself and suddenly it felt like she never existed. She watched jealously from the shadows as Ron introduced him around… "its not much but, it's home." He said while taking a bite out of something again. He always eating, she thought with an eye roll. As if sensing her heavy stare, the boy turned to the corner where she was and Ron followed his gaze.

"Oh! You haven't met the seventh Weasley yet…come on out Elise don't be shy this is Harry, Harry Potter." He said excitedly.

"I didn't know you had another sibling…" Harry said confusedly, and Elise could not help but frown when her brothers did not even mention her before to their friends even after all these years locked inside the house.

Elise was hesitant but with careful steps she walked out of the shadows of the corner to stand almost in front of him. The tip of the boy's ears went red and she thought it was the most unusual thing she has ever seen.

"H-hel-lo." He stuttered out as she saw him, his cheeks were also turning as red as her brother's hair.

"Boy, why is your face red?" She asked instantly, her voice soft but still that was enough to make her all of her brothers roar with laughter as the boy got even redder.

"You didn't even stutter when you saw Ginny for the first time…" Fred laughed knowingly.

"Shut it." Harry said, as Molly Weasley rounded the corner with sweets in her hands, the boy wouldn't stop staring at her and it made her nervous she has never met anyone outside of her family before. All the boys instantly rushed forward to grab a bite until she stopped them…

"Ah ah ah…guests first than the ladies." The boys groaned as they let Harry take a bite and then Elise went to grab her own.

"Mother we're going to Hogsmeade soon to get supplies…can Elise come this time?" Ron asked making Elise look up in surprise, they have never asked her to go with them before. Molly appeared hesitant while glancing at her youngest daughter.

"I-I…'m not sure if that's safe."

"Come on mom, she'll have us and Harry, we'll take care of her she deserves to get out of the house for once."

"Well..alright, just be back before dawn! Or earlier!" She cried as they all rushed to the fireplace, Elise feeling excited watched them go one by one while shouting Hogsmeade…she finally had a chance to be free. George turned to her fondly and poured a handful of floo powder into her hand, "you know how this goes right?" He whispered as she nodded excitedly, it was the first time she did not have to hide her magic.

In one go, she bravely announced "Hogsmeade!" In a blind flash, Elise coughed as she entered a new town full of new faces all of whom were wearing tall black witch hats and robes, she did not know where to look or where to begin.

"Fascinating isn't it?" Harry whispered to her…she turned around. "Yes…it is. I know how you feel, felt that way when I first got here. Come on, let's catch up to the others." He nodded with head as they all entered the busy town Elise wished that she could purchase school supplies with them and have the chance that she has long waited for to visit Hogwarts Elise gazed in wonder at everything and anything she can set her sights on. Magic was amazing! At one point they entered a local book shop and watched enviously as her brothers and Harry got ready for school.

She decided to take the chance and leave them alone for a little while so that she can glance at the books herself, she happily walked backwards to gaze at the tall bookshelves that she didn't even know where she was going. She bumbed into the back of somebody… another boy. He turned around and she couldn't help but notice how blonde his hair is like hers. His face contorted into angry features and she couldn't help but gasp.

"Watch where you're go—" he stopped in mid- sentence as he gazed at her and just like Harry he too was looking at her differently than her brothers did.

"I never seen you around before…have we met?" His voice was completely different from before soft and deep as he took his hand out. "I'm Draco…Draco Malfoy." Elise felt her face warm and her heart skip a few beats as she took out her hand and was about to introduce herself.

"Stay AWAY from her Malfoy!" Elise gasped when Harry pushed her behind him,"Harry…please don't!" She whispered but he brushed her off. "You've got yourself a little girlfriend do you now Potter…." He hissed.

"That's enough Draco….play nice." Another man appeared, looking taller and older than Draco but very much similar to his son. Elise for some reason did not like him at all, and ended up shrinking behind Harry's protective frame but her actions for some reason didn't please Draco.

"It can't be…." Lucius whispered as he looked at her. "Eleanor?" All of us looked confused and a bit scared when he approached Elise until a burst of floo powder erupted from the chimney and Arthur Weasley rushed in and pushed Elise behind him as the rest of the brothers surrounded them. Peeping over her father's shoulder, Elise saw that Draco wouldn't stop staring at her just like Harry did. "Mr. Weasley, I wasn't aware that you had a seventh in your liter." Draco smirked at the comment but her father's eyebrows were crossed.

"She is my daughter…there's nothing else for you to know about her." Lucius arched an eyebrow, "she looks so much like her…and very much unlike a Weasley." He said curiously.

"Yes, but she is still family. Come along Elise, you should not have come here." Her father whispered worriedly.

"But I wanted to come, I want to stay." Elise spoke.

"We're going home at once. Come child." He shoved Elise in front of him, "It was a mistake!" He grabbed her close in the fireplace and while they stared her eyes found Draco's and she had a sinking feeling it wasn't going to be the last time they would meet.


End file.
